


撒旦之子与他的恶魔保姆

by Bittersugar



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 好兆头AU的比班文，天启四骑士出没注意





	撒旦之子与他的恶魔保姆

 

****大卫·戴姆** **

 

>>>>>>>>   

 

这是大卫·戴姆第一次看到天使死掉。

 

施鲁姆靠在战壕里，肚子上的伤口还在咕咕冒血。人类无法窥见的羽翼垂在他身后，被灰土和鲜血弄得一团糟。戴姆眨掉眼泪，先是伸手把比利抱在怀里，随后回过头狠狠地瞪着战争。

 

和它的兄弟姐妹不同，战争选择来到伊拉克。不光因为戴姆在这里，更因为比利——撒旦的儿子——在这里。

 

这真可笑。从几百年前起，作为高阶恶魔的戴姆就开始和战争滚床单了，而现在他却因为一个天使的死亡想要撕碎昔日的床伴。撒旦之子还在他怀里哭泣，因此戴姆收起红色的竖瞳，转而安慰他。在所有人都看不见的地方，戴姆狠狠地擦掉自己的泪水。

 

他是个恶魔，本应和同样来自地狱的家伙把人界搞得一团糟，却在伊拉克这操蛋地方给撒旦的孩子当保姆。

 

比利的凯夫拉头盔硌得他肩膀疼，可戴姆没有推开他。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

恶魔们几乎花了吃奶的劲儿才把撒旦的亲儿子搞上来。

 

他们伙同几个撒旦教的信徒策划了这一切，护士和医生都是信得过的人类。还算毛头小子的戴姆抱着白白胖胖的撒旦之子，好奇地翻着他的嘴唇，想看看里头有没有尖牙。贝雷特打了他的手一下，这家伙永远都气冲冲的。

 

门里林恩夫人还在叫喊着，等她生下孩子，戴姆就要把手中的恶魔之子送上去以假乱真了。天使们对此毫不知情，事实上，知道的恶魔也没几个。

 

按理来说，这等重大之事，戴姆这样的年轻恶魔是没资格参加的。他是高阶恶魔不假，在人间这些年却没有什么大作为。但阿加洛斯觉得他是个聪明恶魔，因此爵士们也就准许了。再说，这些上位者都需要个跑腿的，他们才不愿意亲自照看这个婴儿、等着他成长到能带领恶魔们在人界掀起血雨腥风。

 

所以，他们找了戴姆来当这保姆。老实讲，他们连戴姆的名字是啥都不知道。

 

待到门里响起婴儿的啼哭声、林恩先生正忙着安慰筋疲力竭的太太，抱着人类血肉的护士就会退到门边，和戴姆交换孩子。

 

一切都进行得非常顺利。

 

当晚，戴姆在医院里放了把小火。在确认所有人都惊慌失措地离开后，他翻看着档案，不急不躁地打了个响指，剧烈的爆炸让大地都为之震动。

 

一切能追溯到撒旦之子的东西都被毁于一旦了。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

现在，戴姆成了比利·林恩的保姆。

 

他想不通林恩一家怎么会给男孩起这么个名字，凯特琳听起来可照比利高了不止一个档次。林恩夫人有些神经质，而林恩先生总是不着家。当凯特琳开始认真学习的时候，比利还骑着小孩的自行车、在院子里挖泥巴。

 

戴姆坐在自己的哈雷上，深深觉得如果把恶魔的希望都交到这个和泥的小孩身上简直愚蠢至极。比利已经五岁了，却没有任何撒旦之子该有的样子。

 

他长得不高，吃得倒不少。头脑也不很聪明，跑得甚至没有人类小孩快。

 

恶魔早就厌倦了这份差事，整整五年，他都默默地呆在比利身边。但这也有他自己的原因，爵士们只是要他照看好这孩子，却没有叫他整天盯着比利瞧个没完。

 

那边比利失脚踩进坭坑里，连叫都没叫出来就一头拍了进去。他扑腾了两下终于把自己拔了出来，圆脸蛋和身上的衣服都被糊上了泥巴。戴姆盯着他惊慌失措的眼睛，叹了口气走过去。恶魔揪着撒旦之子的后衣领让他站好，红眼睛一闪而过。

 

比利瞪大眼珠四处张望，低头不可置信地盯着自己整洁如初的衣服。

 

德州夏季闷热的空气简直令人窒息，机车的外壳被晒得滚烫。可戴姆挺享受这个气温的，他老家地狱差不多就是这个温度。

 

恶魔换了只手托住下巴，那边的撒旦之子在寻找无果后，又一次把自己砸进了泥坑。

 

这次戴姆没有理他。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

    

比利上小学的时候，戴姆迷上了彩虹糖。

 

这小糖豆并非拥有七种颜色，可恶魔还是爱死了这东西。更棒的是，戴姆不用担心蛀牙问题。这是个新发现，比利去看蛀牙的时候，几乎哭了一路。

 

不过比利会蛀牙这点让戴姆很是惊奇，也让他更加怀疑起撒旦之子的能力来。

 

如果说他有哪里符合恶魔的特性，大概就是这小子既不爱看书，又不擅长学习。当姐姐凯特琳成为父母的骄傲时，比利唯一被期盼的就是少惹麻烦。而戴姆与他相反，除了彩虹糖，他还爱上了人类的书籍。

 

若是要他换上西装、打好领带，说他是华尔街的精英也不足为过。

 

这时候的戴姆对于当保姆这件事已经麻木了，比利足够大了，不会把自己摔进坭坑里或者骑着儿童自行车到处乱跑了。他开始抱怨德州的鬼天气、班上的女孩子以及父亲的冷漠了。

 

也就是从这时候起，大卫·戴姆决定开小差了。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

在打橄榄球这方面，戴姆显然要比撒旦之子擅长得多。

 

也许在比利看来加入橄榄球队算是个错误的决定——因为他不怎么喜欢穿得严严实实地撞来撞去，那么在戴姆看来比利加入橄榄球队就是个错得不能再错的决定——他简直是在侮辱橄榄球这项运动。

 

在这里不得不说一下，大卫·戴姆不仅擅长橄榄球，也热爱橄榄球。

 

当初参与撒旦之子项目的老派恶魔们想必自己都忘了，他们已经很多年没在一起开过会了。戴姆对此深信不疑，不然他去上高中的第一天就会被上头逮住。

 

来到人间的恶魔们通常都会给自己找点儿事做，资本家、银行家、政治家向来是不错的选择——对提高自己在人界为非作歹的业绩也有帮助。但为了打橄榄球而去上高中的，大卫·戴姆绝对是第一个，但也许不会是最后一个。

 

他打得相当不错，高三一年时间已经让他成为了明星四分卫。而这时候比利八年级，正为如何逃过训练而绞尽脑汁。

 

戴姆偶尔会去看看自己的保护对象，摩托车后座上总是载着姑娘。撒旦之子依然吃得很多，捏着自己的圆脸抱怨着为什么没有女孩看上他。不过平心而论，比利金发碧眼，确实是招人喜爱的类型。

 

有时候戴姆只是远远地望着他，自豪感也会油然而生。毕竟这可不是当初那个把自己摔进泥巴坑里的小家伙了，他的撒旦之子长大了。

 

理所应当地，戴姆递交了去北卡罗来纳大学的申请。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

开始征兵之前，戴姆就知道安逸日子要结束了。

 

战争从阿富汗远道而来，在国内掀起一股狂潮。身边人都在考虑要不要去打仗的时候，戴姆正和战争滚在一起。

 

这一次战争是个男人，它几乎没费什么力气就把戴姆压在身下。毕竟对方是天启四骑士之一，而大卫·戴姆只是个高阶恶魔。他来之前想必是见过撒旦之子了，对戴姆消极怠工的无声指责都化为了大力的顶弄。

 

他们在一起待到戴姆不得不奔赴战场，期间战争赖在他家里看完了那些杂志和课本，明白了他可以去到更多的地方，用更多的面目示人。

 

“那男孩会跟我们一起的。”

 

短暂分离前的夜晚，战争贴在他耳边这样低语道。戴姆翻了个身挥挥手让它离自己远点儿，但心里想的却是他会保护好比利的。不过在彻底睡过去之前，他又迷迷糊糊地加了一句。

 

“我还是喜欢你变成女人的样子，起码我不用挨操。”

 

战争笑着摩擦着他的屁股：“如你所愿。”

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

到阿富汗的第一天恶魔戴姆就感觉不太好——他们的队伍里有个天使。

 

二级军士长看上去比他还像个恶魔，可背后那对直指天际的羽翼却白得亮眼，似乎在夜里也能闪闪发光。戴姆的竖瞳在他面前藏不住，背后的黑色翅膀和恶魔尾巴也藏不住。

 

他在脑中拼命地搜寻着干掉天使的办法却一无所获，但好在，施鲁姆并不打算找他麻烦。

 

离开军营上街巡逻的第一天，小队就遭遇了枪战。一片混乱之中，戴姆将战争拽到一片掩体后。战争穿着一身黑衣，这次倒是姑娘模样了。她看上去像是想给戴姆个吻，可高阶恶魔掐住了她的脖子。

 

“你知道这里有个天使吗？！”

 

“你说施鲁姆？”战争不急不躁地拉下他的手腕，而恶魔发现自己一丁点儿反抗的力量都没有。“那家伙是个怪胎，你可别杀了他，他是我要杀的。”

 

戴姆懒得理她的恶趣味，却也相信这家伙不会骗自己。退一步讲，他们都为撒旦工作。

 

而最令人匪夷所思、甚至连战争都百思不得其解的是，两年的时间里，恶魔戴姆和天使施鲁姆成为了朋友。不仅如此，战争一直都没能找机会杀掉施鲁姆，哪怕不和戴姆滚床单给她省下了很多时间。

 

也许正因为他们之间的游戏，才让戴姆疏忽了对撒旦之子的照顾。

 

当他们发现的时候，贝雷塔几乎都要打他的头了。戴姆和战争不雅地蹲在地上，咬着指甲想还有没有补救的机会——比利砸了他姐姐的前未婚夫的车，现在要来伊拉克了。撒旦之子终于要来带领他们一起毁灭世界了。

 

然而天启骑士和高阶恶魔有点儿接受不能，他们喜欢上人界了。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

施鲁姆觉得这个世界还是需要恶魔的，至少他们天使绝对想不出这种主意。而战争有些跃跃欲试，甚至想变成男身跟他们一起玩。

 

没错，正如你所猜的，恶魔戴姆为了不让撒旦之子毁灭世界，跟他搞到一起去了。

 

但戴姆把比利拖进储藏室的时候，可没想那么多。他只是看到了这孩子在哭，为感受到了他身上的人性而欣喜若狂，再加上些班长情谊罢了。他在战场上呆了那么久，也多多少少被感染了。所以当比利露出同样的竖瞳，握着他的翅膀根把他按倒的时候，戴姆着实也呆了。

 

若是这个保姆再尽职一些，就会发现这男孩在砸车的时候觉醒了不稳定的能力。

 

戴姆觉得心很累，他想上头是不会乐意看见一个只有在操人的时候才会觉醒的撒旦之子。同样的，一个在上床时使用过多力量的床伴也让他心力憔悴。

 

但不管怎么说，人界算是保住了。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

运河战役之前战争就有些不对劲。

 

但比利忙着搞自己的保姆，因此戴姆也就没时间去管那个。施鲁姆死的时候撒旦之子很崩溃，可他依旧没有因为愤怒和悲痛完全觉醒。

 

但戴姆想比利还是做了些什么的。因为从那以后，哪怕在伊拉克这片土地上，他也再没见过战争。他想撒旦之子是选择做一个人类了，因为这男孩在变化。不是他不穿三十码牛仔裤的那种变化，而是哪怕他们上床，更强大的那个恶魔也不再出现了。

 

之后他们回了国，参加了场屎一样的中场秀。戴姆打了个响指，牛仔队输掉了比赛。

 

他们又在伊拉克呆了几年，回家的时候，凯特琳的脸已经全好了。比利跟他一起回卡罗来纳的时候，戴姆不得不找了几个恶魔来假扮他的家人。

 

好在这群家伙还算靠谱。比利只是挑了挑眉，没有发问。

 

 

 

 

 

****比利·林恩** **

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

威廉这个名字听起来像极了童话里风度翩翩的王子，所以他更喜欢大家叫他比利。

 

比利才四岁，还不太懂迎娶公主的意义，所以比起和凯特琳一起看芭比，他更喜欢看《星球大战》。五岁那年他得到了人生第一辆自行车，比利毫不犹豫地管它叫千年隼。

 

爸爸常年两地往返，而妈妈则忙于工作。这让比利失去了部分保密的乐趣，可对五岁的小孩子来说有个秘密总是令人欣喜若狂。他觉得自己和别的小孩子截然不同，因为比利·林恩有个骑着摩托车的守护天使。

 

他的守护天使十分安静，总是像只大猫一样呆在他身边。

 

每天比利骑着千年隼赶到公园玩泥巴，都能看到他的守护天使呆在老地方。他会换衣服、换发型，却总是骑着那辆好看的黑色摩托。私下里，比利叫它死星。

 

凯特丝毫不能理解泥巴有什么好玩的，正如比利理解不了那些娃娃拍的电影究竟哪里好看。至少在五岁的比利看来，往土上浇水、把它们和成一堆，简直是世界上最有趣的事。比利拿着小铲子和得乐此不疲，却也偷偷地瞧着自己的守护天使。

 

好看的天使跨坐在被擅自叫做死星的摩托上，托着下巴一脸无聊。恶魔之子歪歪头，扔下小铲子站起身——他想问问天使愿不愿意和他一起玩泥巴。

 

然而比利的第一步就迈得失败至极，他摇摇晃晃，一头栽进了泥巴里。

 

这一步就断定了比利没有做宇航员的天赋，阿姆斯特朗若是把登月的第一步迈成这样，也不用坐飞船回来了。如果说阿姆斯特朗会让美国人失望，那比利就是在丢全体恶魔的脸。

 

胖胖的小手撑在地上，比利费了点儿功夫才把自己的脸从泥里拔出来。他惊魂未定却又本能地寻找自己的守护天使，却在下一秒就被拉着后衣领给好好放回到地上。比利仿佛听见了无奈的叹息，可回过头去却是空无一人。

 

他四处张望，发现自己的守护天使不见踪影，而身上的泥巴同样不翼而飞。

 

原本死星停着的地方此刻空无一物，可他有种预感——他的天使还在原地，只是动用神力隐藏了踪迹。

 

为了证明自己的想法，比利再一次砸进了坭坑里。

 

回家之后，他狠狠地挨了妈妈的一顿骂，还被没收了一星期的自行车。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

__也许我只是个平凡孩子。_ _

 

上小学的时候，这个令人失望的想法开始在他脑袋里扎根。比利既没办法像凯特那样取得优异的成绩，也不能像班上受欢迎的男孩子那样讨得女孩子欢心。

 

他并不受欢迎，有些孩子甚至说他没有爸爸。

 

更令人心碎的是，他的守护天使不再像从前那样寸步不离地出现了。如果他一放学就狂奔出学校、而不是等凯特，他也许能赶得上看到街角那一闪而过的车尾——比利现在不再叫那摩托车死星了。

 

蛀牙事件成了一切的开端。那以后比利·林恩意识到，生活真的相当不美好。

 

德州夏天的高温让刚咬了几口的雪糕迅速融化，比利甩甩手，十分不雅地舔掉指头上的奶油。凯特琳拿勺子挖着冰淇淋，和比利一起坐在房子后面的露台上。

 

爸妈在屋里吵架，可让比利真正心烦的是，他感受不到自己的守护天使了。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

八年级的时候，比利加入了橄榄球队。

 

他不算太高、也不算太结实，但身材匀称，看上去还算机灵。在一干脑子里塞着肌肉、只想着靠打球追女孩的男生里，比利·林恩简直是匹黑马。

 

但比利本人对这的优势毫不自知，他既讨厌带着护具跟人撞来撞去，又不喜欢被高速移动的橄榄球撞到。而且更要命的是，无论他表现得多么出色，也不会有啦啦队的女孩想要和他约会。

 

那时候比利的金发才刚刚开始变深，蓝眼睛泛着海样的光泽。可带着婴儿肥的圆脸总是让人觉得不够帅气，接近三十码的牛仔裤也让人觉得沮丧。

 

恶魔之子不再想什么守护天使的事了，他的生活再没出现过骑着哈雷摩托的男人。那个下午他货真价实地摔进了泥坑里，那一身泥巴就是最好的证明。他从来就是个普通人，既念不好书、也打不好球。八年级了，却连女孩的嘴都没碰过。

 

比利垂着头走过街尾，心不在焉地盯着自己的鞋尖。摩托车的轰鸣一闪而过，恶魔之子头都没抬，随手比了个中指。

 

机车仿佛被捏住了喉咙，颤颤悠悠地停了下来。

 

比利若是好奇地抬头看上一眼，大概就能发现他的守护天使戴着墨镜，正在姑娘不满的目光下满心疑惑地踹着自己的坐骑、试图重新打火。但哪怕他亮出恶魔的红眼，也不能让这东西发出丁点儿声音。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

开始征兵的时候，比利离参军的年龄还差一截。

 

他不喜欢念书，如果可以，打算高中毕业就去工作。家里有凯特琳一个念过大学的高材生就够了，从小到大她都是是他们全家人的骄傲。

 

但对于比利来说，凯特琳于他还有个难以启齿的秘密。觉得自己的亲姐姐身材火辣大概算个正常情况，可做日光浴的时候瞟个没完可就有些超过了。事情一如既往地可悲，凯特琳已经找到未婚夫了，而她弟弟比利还是个处男。

 

不过老实讲，比利并不喜欢那个小白脸未婚夫。如果一定要从他那里喜欢点儿什么，比利得说，是他那辆萨博。

 

阿富汗战争仿佛另一个蛀牙事件，成了一切坏事的开端。

 

流行乐风靡全国，雷·林恩在九一一后不久就遭遇了裁员。辉煌的东山再起并没有实现，从摇滚主播跳到右翼主义者的代价，便是失去了说话的能力。林恩全家如释重负，哪怕雷在外偷情、搞出来个私生女这事都被欣然接受了。

 

可不久后发生在凯特琳身上的，才是真正的坏事。

 

她在一个阴雨天出了车祸，漂亮脸蛋缝得针数听起来像天文数字。更为打击的，便是那小白脸未婚夫在凯特的病房里跟她解除了婚约。

 

虚弱的凯特琳用尽力气把戒指扔到那家伙脸上，比利觉得自己的脑子也一并跟着扔了出去。去沃斯堡的路上他仿佛患了谵妄，眼前满是黑红，让人头皮发麻的尖叫和哭喊连绵不绝。比利看见了火，冲天的火光里形貌奇特的家伙们朝他下跪，仿佛他是什么不可一世的大人物。撬棍砸碎挡风玻璃的时候比利出奇地冷静，停车场里的挂灯明明暗暗，连带着监控画面都疯狂地上下滚动。

 

比利的影子生出翅膀，弯曲的双角穿透血肉。他双目赤红，觉得力量充盈全身。

 

这是他第一次觉醒。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

对恶魔之子来说，参军也算一种解脱。

 

伊拉克的土地上似乎有什么在召唤着他，那种强烈的感觉叫他时常控制不住自己的情绪。除此之外，凯特琳的自责和妈妈的喋喋不休也着实要将他逼疯了。

 

高热的空气并不如德州那般让他心烦，相反，那种力量充满全身的感觉又回来了。

 

可第一天他就踢到了超级大铁板——大卫·戴姆像极了他曾经的守护天使。是的，无论比利有多想抹掉那层黑历史，那玩意都像水泥一样糊满他整个童年。他们有一样柔软的棕发、属于猫科动物般时而慵懒时而锐利的眼神。刻薄的嘴唇也如他曾经想象的，轻而易举就能吐出辛辣讽刺却不失幽默的话语。

 

还未被真正使用过的老二在比利的裤裆里猛地抽动一下，恶魔之子红着脸夹紧双腿。

 

戴姆敏锐地瞥了他一眼，二级军士长则轻咳了一声。

 

这挺奇怪的，比利理应更惧怕自己的班长，然而此刻他想远离的却是施鲁姆。这人不仅让他打从心底里抗拒，甚至让他的额头隐隐作痛。

 

不过后来发生了两件令比利感到意外的事——一件是关于施鲁姆的，比利发现在没有训练的日子里，他多半都跑去找这个博学的大块头聊天了；另一件则是关于戴姆的，他们在莱克躺在手术台的那天夜里搞上了。

 

这件事像是个临界点。比利崩溃爆发，头一次无比清晰地认识到他正处于战争之中。

 

戴姆的嘴唇仿佛带着岩浆一般的热度，叫恶魔之子整个人都烧了起来。十八年来他从未如此清晰地感受过同类的存在，身为高阶恶魔的戴姆唤醒了那头野兽。

 

做爱的时候，他总是记不全整个过程。

 

比利只记得自己按着戴姆的后颈，大开大合地操着班长的后穴。后者咬住自己的手腕，尖牙划破皮肤，灰色的眼睛中噙满泪水。他将戴姆翻转过来，双手牢牢焊住身下人突出的胯骨。比利吮吸着上士的脖颈，仿佛能品尝到皮肤之下血肉的甘美。戴姆挣扎着，可就像面对化为男身的战争一样，对床伴的粗暴无能为力。

 

戴姆一定是个会魅惑人类的恶魔，比利瞪着鲜红的竖瞳想到，不然他怎么会想和一个男人操到天崩地裂呢？

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

运河战役之前戴姆是有些心不在焉的。

 

但这事很快就被比利彻底遗忘了，因为施鲁姆死在了那个壕沟里。

 

若是你问比利，如果再给他一次机会，他还愿不愿意成为陪施鲁姆走过最后那段路程的人，比利的答案是肯定的。他至今还记得二级军士长睁得大大的眼睛，他看着天空，脸上固定着令人捉摸不透的笑容。比利仿佛瞧见了他的灵魂——张着耀眼的白色翅膀，微笑着对他说再见。

 

可施鲁姆的尸体在那里，满身尘土，伤口还在流血。

 

恶魔之子正在战场上游荡，他瞧见了一班的同伴们依旧举着枪奋斗、戴姆正在朝他和施鲁姆的方向狂奔。但另一个存在吸引了他的注意，那是个女人，骑在一匹包裹着铁甲的红色骏马上。那存在突兀得像是溅到白纸上的墨点，可仔细一看，整个画卷似乎都是由此晕染开来的。她立足于战场，战场同样映衬着她。

 

战争。比利的脑子里冒出这个名字，身后漆黑的羽翼猛地张开。

 

最初的几秒他没有听见戴姆的声音，直到他们凯夫拉头盔撞到一起。比利眨眨眼睛，施鲁姆的尸体已经开始凉了，可他怀里的戴姆还是温热的。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

中场秀只是开端。

 

输掉比赛的达拉斯牛仔队依旧被人们喜爱，B班的小伙子们在“凯旋之旅”过后也回到了伊拉克。任务不仅内容愈发简单起来，数量也开始减少。

 

战争若不是已经远离了这片土地，就是正在远离这片土地。

 

几年后他们回家的时候，戴姆先陪比利回了斯托瓦尔。凯特琳和妈妈的反应还算热情，雷的意见没人听。在卡罗莱纳就没那么顺利了，如果说戴姆是为了离家出走才来参军，比利也会买账的。

 

但总之，哪里都比伊拉克那狗屎地方强。

 

 

 

 

 

****尾声** **

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

最后的最后发生了三件事，两件坏事，一件好事。

 

坏事是，比利因为车祸死掉了，而戴姆因为监管不力被上头的恶魔弄死了。

 

好事是，他们一起回了地狱。

 

不过战争也在那里，而它看起来不太高兴。

 

 

 

 

                                                              ——END——

 

 

 

****番外——战争** **

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

严格来讲，战争是没有性别的。

 

最初的最初它宛如一团黑雾，和其他三位一起迅速、高效地席卷大地。可后来天使们的名气越来越大，于是战争骑上红马、瘟疫驾着白马、饥荒则跨上了黑马。至于死亡骑的是灰马还是绿马根本不重要，因为从这一刻起，天启四骑士诞生了。

 

不过大多数时间他们都分开行动，毕竟如果天启每天都发生，也就没人害怕恶魔了。

 

大约是在战争刚刚掌握变成令人赏心悦目的女性这一门技巧时，它遇上了高阶恶魔戴姆。

 

戴姆打破了克鲁利保持了几百年的记录，成为了有资格来人界的最年轻的恶魔。他不是个古板陈腐的老家伙，战争想，他甚至给自己起了个很好听的人类名字。

 

战争观察了他一阵子，“消极怠工”和“没长恶魔脑子”似乎是对戴姆最多的评价。可阿加洛斯故作神秘地对战争说，戴姆是个聪明家伙。而阿加洛斯在地狱里也算聪明，于是战争就对他更感兴趣了。

 

所以当他们滚到一起去的时候，没有恶魔感到意外。

 

可当他们因为热恋而跑去环游世界、最后引发第一次世界大战的时候，恶魔们就坐不住了。这样一笔巨大的功劳算在年轻的戴姆头上，任谁都会眼红。但让上头真正头疼的，是天使们找上门来了。世界大战对人界造成的损失重大，平衡被打破，恶魔们应该得到制约。

 

战争被禁足了一段日子，而戴姆则被派到了战后百废待兴的德国。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

****恶魔从不谈情，可他们乐于做爱。** **

 

戴姆只是一个姓氏，前面的名字是大卫。虽然她比较喜欢叫戴姆，战争咬着嘴唇，但这次她决定在高潮的时候叫这高阶恶魔的名字。

 

他们再次相遇的时候简直比第一次还要激烈，其他三个骑士不时来看看，死亡几乎就没离开过。理所当然地，第二次世界大战爆发了。事态一发而不可收拾，继拉斐尔和乌列尔过后，就连加百列和米迦勒也开始时不时地造访人间了。

 

不过最先找上门的，却是克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔。开门的是戴姆，他甚至没穿内裤。

 

经常和恶魔混迹在一起的天使对比习以为常，甚至反客为主地给他们泡了杯茶，克鲁利没资格对战争说教，但戴姆可是他的后辈。

 

那天最后，克鲁利抿紧嘴唇。他说，你们只能做爱，不能谈情。

 

那之后他们收敛了不少。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

施鲁姆算是战争的老相识了。

 

倒不是说这家伙和战争关系有多好或者有多坏，只是这个天使几乎每一次都在场。战争印象最深刻的一次，莫过于诺曼底登陆战役。它和死亡联手，却也未能拿下瑞恩家的小儿子。那里有不止一个天使，可战争就记住了施鲁姆一个。

 

杀掉天使对维持平衡而言是件相当不利的事，可战争一旦铁了心要干掉施鲁姆，那其他人谁也拦不住。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

知道戴姆去当保姆的时候，战争笑了好几天。

 

它想知道送恶魔之子上去这事是不是撒旦的主意，但就算是，那老谋深算的家伙也会在事情败露后把责任推到手底下的恶魔头上。他们都已经在地狱了，没什么比这更糟的惩罚了。

 

战争本来想去看看当保姆的戴姆的，但恶魔实在是没什么时间观念。等它想起来动身出发的时候，比利已经上中学了。而戴姆则去念了大学，全然没有它脑补中不切实际的画面——抱孩子、拿奶瓶什么的。

 

变成男身纯属一时兴起，真正随心所欲的则是把戴姆压在身下一顿猛操。

 

戴姆的表情要比他操人的时候还性感，可高阶恶魔似乎对此不太高兴。天启骑士还是宠着他的，所以几分钟过后它又拉着戴姆做了一次。

 

大学是个无聊地方，但战争喜欢看恶魔打橄榄球的样子。战争敢说，哪怕叫戴姆在人界肆意扬起地狱的业火、大搞破坏，都没有他打橄榄球的时候笑得开心。不过几天后战争也发现了，杀人放火确实没那么有趣，它迷上看书了。

 

戴姆去军队报道后，战争又独自在家呆了几天。它裹着被子、窝在空调底下，逐渐意识到自己能大显身手的地方实在太多太多。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

伊拉克让战争有种回了老家的欢愉感，却又多了丝能够按照自己性子创造的愉悦。

 

跟戴姆滚床单变得有点儿困难，因为后者既不想让自己看起来像是在操空气，又不想在事情败露后跟别人解释化为女身的战争的来历。天启骑士跃跃欲试，他们可以干掉每一个看到这事的人。对此戴姆露出竖瞳，斩钉截铁地说没门。

 

它有史以来契合度最高的床伴和天使施鲁姆成为朋友确实出乎战争的意料，它有点儿害怕他们会成为第二对克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔——谁知道他俩有没有滚过？

 

但好在，至少戴姆和施鲁姆都没有搞一搞的意向。

 

战争还是没能杀掉施鲁姆，一方面是因为没有合适的机会，一方面是因为伊拉克这片土地让它玩得有些忘乎所以。它开始觉得人界还不错，毁掉这里怪可惜的。老家地狱固然是舒坦，可人总是想出来旅游的。战争喜欢电视剧、喜欢书、喜欢真命天女，还喜欢戴姆爱吃的那种糖豆豆。

 

贝雷塔来的时候简直想连战争的屁股都一起踢了，但战争是天启骑士，它若是踢了其中一个，只会被另外三个猛揍一顿。所以这位脾气不好的恶魔踢了戴姆的屁股，双倍的脚数。

 

那天剩下的时间里，它和撒旦之子的保姆蹲在地上，焦躁地咬着自己的指甲。

 

施鲁姆看上去也想给他们几脚，毕竟这位天使直到现在才知道恶魔之子的存在。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

他们第三次在储藏室搞起来的时候，战争就变好男身准备加入了。

 

向来温和无害的恶魔之子瞪着金红色的瞳孔，像是摔小鸡一样把战争掐着脖子扔了出去。抓住机会的高阶恶魔想从他粗暴失控的床伴手底下逃走，却被拦腰扛起掼在了扫荡一空的桌子上。就算戴姆是个皮糙肉厚的恶魔，战争也替他觉得疼。

 

天启骑士被恶魔之子抢了床伴的消息传得很快，不知撒旦听见会作何感想。

 

但现在，战争开始感觉有些无聊了。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

运河战役那天，战争终于干掉了它的老相识施鲁姆。

 

戴姆看它的眼神让天启骑士有一丝后悔，可没等它多想，就感受到了一股强大的压迫感。

 

时间似乎陷入了静止，战争胯下的马不安地打了个响鼻。被戴姆抱在怀里的只是那个名为比利·林恩的凡胎肉体，因为真正的恶魔之子正站在他对面。那张有些婴儿肥的脸和这样的严肃表情实在是有些不相配，更何况比利还穿着上战场的那身迷彩。战争有些想笑，它是天启骑士，就连比利他老子撒旦有时候都得给它个面子的。

 

但是战争没笑出来，它看到比利展开了巨大的黑色羽翼，下一秒它就在地狱里了。

 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

 

时间观念这东西，可能压根就不存在于恶魔脑子里。

 

等比利和戴姆再次见到战争的时候，其他恶魔们还是在拿天启骑士在恶魔之子面前吃瘪这事嘲笑它。

 

战争不太高兴，这群家伙已经在地狱了，它拿他们毫无办法。

 

 

 

                                                              ——END——

 


End file.
